Vacaciones inesperadas
by Fanzeldalink
Summary: Nuestros dos personajes,quedan para pasar el rato cuando se encontraran con un tipo de vacaciones,unas muy inesperadas,sucesos extraños,diversion,se lo pasaran bien? UA/UN mal summary XD :p
1. Una piedra un mundo

La Historia de la inversion de lo normal

-Link: Zelda esa piedra que tienes...

-Zelda: Que!, ahora me dices que te la de me la regalaste recuerdas ya no la quieres...

FlashBack

-Link: Esta piedra es muy bonita se la regalare a Zelda dijo link para sus adentros

Durante tres largos dias estuvo esperando aquel dia, ese dia que haria que nuestro amigo Link

se encontrase con su amiga de la infancia: Zelda, ella es la chica mas bonita de hyrule

Pasaron los dias hasta que...

-DING!DONG!

-Link: De seguro es ella!

me senti genial porfin veria a Zelda despues de mucho tiempo (en realidad tres dias)

abro la puerta y me la encuentro mas guapa que nunca ella estaba alli

-Zelda: Que pasa Link estas bien?, estas un poco embobado

-Link: No es nada Zel,(una buena pausa)essstas muyy gguapa

-Zelda: Vamos?

-Link: Claro vamonos

-Link: Hmmmm Zelda,no es mucho pero toma esta piedra que me encontre(le dijo mientras le pasaba una piedra pequeña de cristal color esmeralda)

-Link: Me la encontre en una cueva es muy brillante pense que te gustaria

-Zelda: Link me, me, ME ENCANTA!(dijo zelda entusiasmada como si le hubiese pedido el matrimonio)

-Zelda: Oye Link porque brilla tanto?

-Link:Hmmm,que raro no lo habia hecho tanto

-Zelda: Link mira! Le dijo mientras se veia como la piedra dejaba salir una especie de holograma que era un portal a otra dimension.

Fin FlashBlack

Link: Zel, puede ser peligroso no crees, es un portal

Zelda: Pues entremos! dijo mientras agarraba de la mano a Link y entraban en el portal

w

Los dos se metieron juntos en un portal todo se veia borroso, Link estaba pensando en como salir,mientras que Zelda se ponia a gritar como una niña bajando montada en un tobogan

Pero el viaje se acabo por que llegaron a un lugar diferente.

Link: Zelda!,por tu culpa estamos en una dimension alterna!,como volvemos!

Zelda: Tranquilo,Link saldremos de igual forma como entramos mediante la piedra,si seguro.

Link:Damela

Zelda:La piedra? si, esta por aqui dijo mientras buscaba la piedra, si esta aqui! dijo mientras alzaba la mano para mostrarsela pero...

NOOOOOOOO! Exclamaron a la vez Link y Zelda

Un pajaro de color negro la habia cogido

Link: Vale estamos perdidos...

Zelda: Atrapalo con algo!

Link cogio una piedra y con el tirachinas se la lanzo, el pajaro caio desplomado al suelo,

la piedra estaba junto a el

Link: Vale ahora la llevare mejor yo, dijo mientras se la guardava en una especie de bolsillo hechizado.

Zelda: Vale pero ahora que la tenemos...dijo con cara de niña buena

Link: Vale esta bien pero solo 3 dias reservare un hotel

Zelda: Sii Gracias!

Zelda y Link entraron a un Hotel cuatro estrellas y cuando el recepcionista les atendio y les fue a cobrar Link vertio unas cuantas rupias sobre el mostrador

Recepcionista: Creo que solo haran falta 2 rupias señor, son muy valiosas aqui.

Link: De acuerdo muchas gracias por su informacion en eso ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros mientras sonreia

Iban subiendo a la habitacion

Zelda: Es genial no?

Link: El que?

Zelda: Que va a ser, pues que tenemos dinero de sobra tenemos en total 1360 rupias, somos los mas ricos de este mundo!

Link: Jaja tienes razon.

Link: Venga Zel mañana sera un gran dia.

Continuara...

Mi primer fanfict GUAU!

Hola chicos solo os digo que lo siento por los acentos, el teclado no las reconoce en este sistema operativo,a y actualizare bastante rapido mañana pasado o mañana mismo tendre ja otro REVIEW XDD


	2. Un dia en el parque de atracciones

Un dia en el parque...

A la mañana siguiente Zelda y Link salieron del hotel contentos

habian dormido bien,desayunaron fuera del hotel ya que la comida era mejor fuera,y asi de una vez conocian un poco mas el lugar.

Link: Oye Zelda

Zelda:Si?

Link:Zelda quieres ir a ese parque de atracciones que hay alli?

Zelda:Claro que si!,sera divertido dijo con alegria y una sonrisa en la cara

Link:Menos mal porque tenia unas ganas,y si hubieras dicho que no me daria igual dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Zelda:Que!,como puedes ser tan malo!

Link:(Genial es lo que queria)

Link:Zelda era una broma tranquila le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba

las mejillas

Zelda:Link no pasa nada tambien fingia yo jaja

Link:Bueno ya hemos llegado quieres una nube de azucar?

Zelda: Si Porfavor

Link:Señor!denos dos algodones de azucar porfavor!

Azucarero:Marchando parejita!

Link y Zelda al unisono: No somos novios!

Link y Zelda en pensamientos:Aun no...

Azucarero:Vale vale tranquilos dijo mientras les entregava dos algodones de azucar en forma de corazon

Link y Zelda se fueron y decidieron montar en una montaña rusa que habia por alli,entonces a la hora de pagar se vio como era de miedo extremo,asi que se asustaron un poco

Zelda:Link... tengo miedo

Link: Tranquila Zel estoy a tu lado tranquila

Zelda:Vale

Entraron,subieron...y...

Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Link:aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Zelda:LINK!

Link:ZELDAA!

Link:Zelda si muriera que sepas que...

PUM!

Voz del recepcionista: SE ACABO LA ATRACCION!

En esos momentos Zelda estaba pensando en lo que segundos antes Link le iba decir...

Link:Zelda he pasado miedo y bueno...

Zelda:Que me ibas a decir?

Link:Bueno pues estom te lo explico luego!

Link agarraba del brazo a Zelda y se la llevo a comer unos churros con chocolate caliente...

Link:Zelda te tengo que decir algo que te tube que decir hace muucho tiempo...

Zelda estaba extrañada

Link:Yo...Te amo

Zelda:Que lastima ya tengo novio...

Link: QUE! dijo Link Triste y Sorprendido

Zelda: Era broma!Yo tambien te... Te amo...

Link:Jajaj supongo que somos pareja...

Zelda:Si...

Link:JAJAJA

Link:Esto debe ser un sueño,si SEGURO dijo eso mientras se pellizcaba y comprobava que no era asi.

Zelda:Link no es un sueño somos novios

En ese mismo instante Link salto de felicidad

Zelda: Link porfavor dijo riendose

Link:Perdona Zel bueno salimos de aqui?

Zelda: Si me aburro

Link:(Porfin he conseguido lo que siempre desee)

Zelda:(Increible Link es mi novio no me separare de el jamas)

Link:Zelda mira una atraccion de espejismos

Zelda:Es verdad entramos?

Link:Si, pero no te pierdas,eso ultimo lo dijo en broma

Zelda:Seguro te pierdes tu! Dijo riendose

Los dos entraron pero no se encontraban

Link:Oh no la he perdido

Zelda: Link?

Continuara...

XDDDD,Que dicen esta un poco bien no?

Sigo con el problema de los acentos no los puedo poner bien

Bueno dicho esto me despido,REVIEWW PLEASE!

FanzeldaLink


	3. Un campo de batalla

Hola! os quiero dar esta informacion:

cuando en la historia nos metamos en el personaje pondre:

In (el personaje)y hablare en primera persona y cuando me salga de el dire:

Out (el personaje)

Un campo de batalla

Link y Zelda se han perdido en el parque de atracciones concretamente en la atraccion de los espejismos,los dos se buscan locamente

Link: Zelda donde estas!

In Link

Me movi de un lado a otro,solo veia espejos con mi cara,pero no la veia,no veia a Zelda,todo esto no es mas que un laberinto podriamos salir

Pero hay un proble estoy perdido y Zelda esta igual.

Out Link

Zelda: Link! me escuchas?

In Zelda

Link! me escuhas?

seguro que no...,como salgo de aqui esta oscuro y huele mal Aghh

mierda que hago..

por alli hay una salida alli otra y alli!

esta lleno de salidas!

Out Zelda

Zelda:Link! 

Link:Huh? Me parece escuchar algo...

Link:Zelda me escuchas?!"!?

Zelda:si...

Link:Voy a por ti Zelda!

Zelda:Te escucho mejor!

Link:Zelda esta es una pared en el otro lado estoy yo!

Zelda:Link! rompela tengo magia para repararla!

Link:Vale!

Link:Zelda apartate de la pared!

Link saco una granada de su bolsillo hechizado y la lanzo a la pared

1,2,3...

PUUUMM!

la granada exploto

Zelda:AAAHHH

Zelda:Estas loco o que?

Link:Diiscuuuuuuuuuuulpameeee pero tu tuviste la idea

Zelda:Si es verdad...dijo zelda sonronjandose

Link:Zel salgamos de aqui

Zelda:Espera intentare reparar la pared

Zelda intento reparar la pared pero no respondia su magia era como que no funcionava,Zelda habia perdido su magia

Link:Zelda a que esperas?

Zelda:Link...no tengo magia...

Link:No...

Zelda:Si...

Link:No...

Zelda:Que te digo que si hombre!

Link:pero...

Zelda:Link seguro que es este sitio

Link:Es verdad al haver entrado en el portal de la piedra esmeralda,la piedra absorbio tu magia para abrir el portal a un mundo paranormal donde no existen nuestras reglas espaciotemporales que es la velocidad dividida entre el tiempo,ademas de que los valores de los numeros dinerales son mas bajos aqui

es decir con las rupias que traia que eran unas quantas aqui somos ricos,sin decir que todo aqui es diferente como las casas e,t, te habias dado cuenta?

Zelda:Huh?Osea que la piedra absorbio mi magia y si me habia dado cuenta no como para sorprenderme pero si...

Link:Vaya...,Zel hay alguna manera de recuperar tu magia?

Zelda:Si...,con un brebaje y unas palabras que hay que recitar despues de tomarlo...

Link:Los ingredientes del brebaje se podran comprar aqui verdad?

Zelda:Si son de hierbas

Link: PERFECTO! vayamos a un supermercado y compramos todo vale?

Zelda:de acuerdo

Link y Zelda lograron salir de el laberinto y se fueron a un tipo de supermercado

cuando iban a entrar la puerta no les dejaba:

CERRADO DE 9:00 a 19:00

Link: Mierda... son las 7 i media de la tarde llegamos tarde tendremos que volver mañana

Zelda:Ja,mira que eres tonto, ese es el mensaje del tablon por la parte de atras del supermercado,tenemos que ir a la parte delantera!

Link:Jaja,ya lo sabia solo era una broma...

Link y Zelda entraron al supermercado todo estaba con un decorado muy cargado para el verano,con estampado de una tabla de surf,en el techo habian

tablas de surf de varios colores,y ademas gente que iba en bañador por el supermercado

Zelda y Link: O.O osea WHAT!

Link:Bueno,mejor vayamos a comprar porque...

Zelda:Callate ya! le dijo callandole la boca

Link:Hmmm!HmmMm...

AAAHHHH!

Link y Zelda:Huh?

SOCORRO!

Se oyeron disparos,entonces es cuando Link adopta una personalidad mas seria

se oyen mas disparos y gritos de la gente

Link: Zelda escondete bajo estas telas

Zelda:Link cuidado!

Link:No pasara nada aqui quien se hara daño seran ellos...

Link agarra unos cuchillos y se dirije al lugar de los criminales

cuando le apuntan con un arma por detras

Hey,Chico al suelo le dijo un criminal

Vale!,le dijo Link

Entonces Link le da una patada en las partes nobles del criminal le coje su pistola lanza los cuchillos a sus compañeros sabiendo que fallaria,pero con el arma de fuego no tiene nada que perder,entonces uno de ellos le dispara en el brazo dejandolo herido pero el, dispara directamente en el corazon dejandole muerto en el suelo,

Ya solo faltan dos dijo link enfadado

Entonces el criminal salta y le dispara pero en un acto reflejo

Link lo esquiva perfectamente y le dispara dos veces dejandole su rato de concentracion para dormir.

Ahora solo falta uno dijo Link con un grito

Quieto!

Link se giro y vio al ultimo criminal con una metralleta,contra eso no se podia enfrentar asi que,Link se va corriendo

Asi me gusta chico huye mientras puedas! Le dijo el criminal

Pero Link no queria huir,Link se fue a buscar un carrito lo llevo hasta el criminal lo llevo directamente a el haciendo que se estrellara con el entonces Link aprovecha y le apunta con el arma

Chico podemos hacer un trato,podemos hacer un trato! dijo el hombre

Con los criminales no hago tratos... dijo el chico de ojos azules

Chico no! Dijo como ultimas palabras aquel hombre

5 Disparos sonaron en ese lugar

El hombre quedo brutalmente muerto...

Link dejo tirada el arma hasta el lugar de Zelda

Link: Zelda,te lo dije no me iba pasar nada...

Zelda:Link... tienes una bala en el brazo...

Link:Bueno,casi jaja

Zelda:Link vamos a un hospital

Entonces Link cayo desmayado en el suelo...

Continuara...

Bueno chicos lo de los acentos seguira asi,que decis os gusta si es asi

da un review y dimelo! REVIEW! Please!


	4. Del Hospital a

Tiempo pasado

Link ha estado en coma,y han pasado 10 horas des de el desmayo,

pero Link solo sabe que se desmayo en el supermercado,pero no sabe mas...

Flash Black

-Ayuda porfavor! dijo zelda descontrolada

-Yo te ayudare dijo un hombre llevandose a Link en la espalda,vamos entra en el coche ire al hospital!dijo el hombre exhausto de haber dejado a Link dentro del coche.

-De acuerdo!dijo Zelda decidida

Zelda y el hombre se fueron al hospital,enseguida atendieron a Link

-Perdone cual es su nombre? Dijo Zelda preguntando

-Me llamo Linebeck soy el tio desaparecido de Link

En ese momento Zelda se sorprende ya que no sabia que Link tenia un tio desapararecido

-Bueno y tu como te llamas?dijo Linebeck

-Yo..,Zelda

-Zelda como llegasteis a este lugar?

-Bueno,Link y yo habiamos quedado,y entonces el me dio una piedra de color esmeralda,entonces la piedra se puso a brillar y entramos aqui y decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones aqui,y tu?

-Bueno,yo vine aqui con una piedra de cristal,de color rubi pero no he podido volver...

-Link y yo hemos descubierto la forma de salir de aqui,necesitamos mi magia para poder salir,porque la piedra absorbio mi magia para abrir el portal e irnos de aqui dijo Zelda

-Ya veo,porfin podre pirarme de aqui dijo Linebeck feliz

-Si pero,primero disfrutaremos de nuestras vacaciones,ya estamos hartos de tantas responsabilidades dijo Zelda mas o menos somnolienta

-Vale,Vale podre ir con vosotros no?

-Linebeck,pues claro que si!

-JEJEJE espero que Link este bien...

Fin Flashback

-Link!

-Link!

-Ah...Dijo Link casi dormido

-LINK!me alegro de que estes bien! Dijo Zelda abrazandole

-Zelda...dijo Link sorprendido pero feliz muy feliz,porque estaba oliendo ese olor de el pelo de Zelda...

-Link,tenias un tio desaparecido verdad?

-Si...hace mucho que se fue...

-PUES ESTOY AQUI!dijo Linebeck divertido

-TIO! estas bien!

-En casa todos te echabamos de menos...dijo Link mas despierto y feliz

-Si,la verdad es que me meti en este mundo y no pude salir asi que...

-Perfecto pronto saldremos de aqui dijo Link

-Aham,Hejem...dijo Zelda

-Bueno primero debemos acabar las vacaciones se me habia olvidado...

-Ja teneis hotel?

-Si...

-Perfecto porque yo duermo en el suelo...

-Enserio?dijo link sorprendido

-Si...

-Pues ven a nuestra habitacion es un hotel 4 estrellas con piscina y spa

-Ejem!dijo Zelda mas fuerte que la vez anterior

-Linebeck mejor te dare otra habitacion...

-Claro sera lo mejor!dijo Linebeck mas divertido que nunca

Link,Zelda y Linebeck se fueron del hospital y se dirijieron al hotel,tenian que descansar,todos ya que Link al estar en coma en realidad no dormia,y Linebeck y

Zelda estuvieron despiertos todo el tiempo

Asi que se fueron a dormir ...

,ZZzzZzzZzz

A la mañana siguiente...

Link,Zelda y Linebeck se fueron a un restaurante lujoso,nunca habian tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno asi que entraron

Cada uno se pidio su comida favorita osea,Spaguettis a la boloñesa,Macarrones con queso,y una sopa de almejas con Limon y berberechos.

-Zel,este restaurante...

-Link lo se es super caro

-Zel por eso no te preocupes tengo demasiado dinero para este mundo

-JajajajJajajaj dijeron los tres riendo

-Link! que haces eso es mi sopa de almejas!

-Vale,vale dijo cojiendo sus macarrones con queso

Mientras,Zelda miro su ropa y vio que estaba sucia y vieja.

-Link...,nuestras ropas son viejas tendremos que ir a comprar...

-Vale,Zel despues de comer en este restaurante iremos a ver la tienda de ropa que mas te guste vale?

-Gracias Link...dijo Zelda sonrojandose

-De paso compraremos calzado y armas por si se repite lo pasado.

-Bien dicho Link! dijo Linebeck riendo

Entonces los tres se fueron de ese restaurante y se olvidaron de pagar...

HEY!vosotros!

-Que pasa...

-Os olvidais de pagar

-Claro... tome le dijo pasandole un billete de dos rupias

-Señor...con esto tendran comida cuando quieran...dijo el dueño besando el billete

-Gracias! exclamaron Link,Linebeck y Zelda a la vez

-Bien,entremos en esta tienda para comprar ropa

-Y en esa para las armas,y en esa para el calzado

-Tomad compraros lo que querais aqui teneis 10 rupias cada uno

Cada uno se fueron a comprar lo que mas necesitaban.

Armas,Zapatos,Ropa,y mochilas para transportar cosas

-Bien ya estais?dijo Link

-Si!,respondieron Zelda y Linebeck

-Pues vamonos!

Los tres se fueron con otra aventura...

Continuara...

Jeje matadme he escrito de forma diferente,lo se,y Gracias a no se quien por el review,jaja si la verdad es que me acorde del excuuuusme princess,

bueno mañana por ahi pondre otro capitulo,os gusta si es asi poned un review

solo quiero ver que hay gente que lee mi historia...

REVIEW PLEASE!

Con cariño Fanzeldaylink


End file.
